Backtalk
by Alfian Maulana
Summary: Obrolan antara pasangan Uzumaki yang baru melahirkan vs seorang yang gagal nikah dengan pesepakbola! Gimana jadinya tu! \"Menurut info, kau menginginkan untuk melahirkan normal tapi pada akhirnya harus mengambil langkah operasi sesar, apakah itu benar?"\"Aku ingin segera hamil!"\ "Namanya Julia"\ "Tidak, namanya Julie!"\ Oneshoot! NaruHina slight Kakashi, warning inside


"Yoo, kembali lagi dalam acara 'Naruto dan Hinata, Sebuah Janji Suci'. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto?"

"Emmn, eto.. sebenarnya Kakashi Sensei, apa yang.."

"Ah tentu saja! Maaf maaf, seharusnya aku bertanya pada Uzumaki-san terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melahirkan, Uzumaki-san?"

"Ah!" pipi kunoichi itu memerah. "Itu, sebenarnya.."

"Menurut info, kau menginginkan untuk melahirkan normal akan tetapi pada akhirnya harus mengambil langkah operasi sesar, apakah itu benar? Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri, Hina-eh maksudku Uzumaki-san. Lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dengan melahirkan sesar. Dan juga.."

"OY KAKASHI-SENSEI! DARI TADI SENSEI NYEROCOS MULU! DENGERIN PENJELASAN GUA NAPA?!"

"Ah, maaf Naruto, aku sedang bersemangat."

Akhirnya si mantan Hokage yang dipilih-karena-gak-ada-calon-lain ini nyetop juga ngomongnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kesurupan apa Kakashi-sensei sampai mewawancarai kami kayak artis kondang yang baru aja lahiran. Kalau proses pernikahanku sama Hinata di syuting mulai dari lamaran, upacara nikah, malam pertama, nyidam pertama, gundul pertama, sayembara nyari nama, sampai proses kelahiran, aku, Naruto Uzumaki, seratus persen rela ngeluangin waktu sibukku sebagai Hokage untuk wawancara pasca Istriku melahirkan.

Masalahnya kan kita cuma di syuting pas upacara nikah, itupun barengan sama kredit title dan banyak penonton yang udah pulang pas adegan nikahanku tayang! Trus disyuting lagi pas udah punya dua anak dan udah gede-gede lagi! Setelah itu, keluargaku baru disorot publik lagi karena anakku punya trailer dan siap untuk maen film perdananya bareng anaknya si Sasuke teme dan Mitsuki, anaknya Gint*ki dari anime Gint*ma (aku tau soalnya si Mitsuki ngewarisin rambut biru bapaknya. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain ya anaknya si samurai pengangguran itu ada di dunia ninja? Padahal kan kita beda anime? Ah bodo amat! Kita kan lagi bahas nikahanku!).

Makanya, kalau ada yang ngewawancarai pasca melahirkanya Boruto, itu dah telat buanget!

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk memulai kalimat resmiku untuk pertama kali sejak Kakashi-sensei masuk ke rumahku.

"Maaf Kakashi-sensei, sebagai orang yang gagal menikah, apakah anda memiliki rencana untuk melamar seorang gadis demi meneruskan keturunan marga Hatake?" tanya Sai.

Kisama! Ni orang maen ngerebut aja! Ini kan momentku untuk bicara dengan penuh wibawa sebagai seorang Hokage! Dan lagi, Lo datang dari mana hah?! Harusnya naskah fanfic kali ini cuma ada aku sang pahlawan ganteng, Hinata-hime sama Guru Mesum satu ini! Kalau gak percaya liat aja di bagian chara! Aku jamin gak ada nama "Sai" di sana!

"Ah soal itu, sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakanya." kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Timpalku, mau tak mau aku ikut kaget juga. Kakashi-sensei mau menikah?!

"Bolehkah kami tau siapa wanita yang akan menjadi calon istri anda, Sensei?" Tanya Sai sopan.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada wanita yang ingin aku nikahi, tetapi di usiaku yang sudah tiga puluhan lebih ini, aku ingin segera hamil dan memiliki momongan. Karena itu aku ingin ada seseorang yang menyumbangkan spermanya pada ku agar aku bisa cepat hamil."

Oh, jadi begitu, rencana yang ba.. Co-chotto chotto! Chotto matte kudasai!

Bruak!

"Lo cowok kan Hentaike Kakashi-sensei?! Ngaku kalau lo cowok! Jangan bilang kalau selama hampir 17 tahun komik Naruto terbit gak ada satupun pembaca dan penonton yang sadar kalau Lo ternyata cewek!"

"Te-tenanglah, Anata." kata Hinata berusaha melerai kami berdua. Ya, kata melerai sepertinya cocok karena kakiku yang berada di atas meja sementara tanganku udah mencekik leher Guru Hentaiku ini. Sementara Sensei? Tangan kanannya tergantung lemas sambil menggenggam kunai yang hampir jatuh, maskernya udah basah gara-gara busa dan matanya tinggal putihnya aja. Kalau maskernya aku buka, pasti bagian tubuhnya yang bernama "mulut" sedang menganga lebar dengan jari-jari lima centimeter.

Aku melepaskan cekikanku begitu saja. Menimbulkan bunyi berat menandakan tubuh Senseiku terjatuh dengan tidak etisnya. Lalu aku duduk kembali, sial, kok bisa sih jadi kayak gini?!

"Kasihan Kakashi-sensei, beliau pasti kesepian sekali." kata Hinata sambil menutup wajah Kakashi-sensei dengan kain putih. Ee, tunggu dulu Hinata, bukannya itu sedikit tidak sopan? Bukannya seharusnya kau menolongnya? Itu malah seperti Kakashi sensei sudah mati.

"Mungkin saja Sensei sudah trauma dengan percintaan, manurut kabar, Sensei pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pesepakbola, akan tetapi ketika akan menikah, tiba-tiba hubungan cinta mereka kandas." jawab Sai sambil memasang bendera putih di dalam rumah. Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya. Tapi, tunggu dulu Sai, ngapain Lo masang bendera putih? Memangnya ada yang mati apa? Dan juga, kenapa pasangnya didalem rumah?! Lo mau ngerusak lantai rumah Nanadaime Hokage hah?!

"Apakah itu benar? Sepertinya aku pernah membacanya di majalah." kata Hinata

"Ah, benar juga, seorang wanita bernama Julie." jawab Sai.

"Bukan Sai-kun, namanya Julia."

"Maaf Uzumaki-san, kau pasti salah membaca, namanya Julie."

"Tidak, aku tidak salah baca, namanya Julia"

"Mungkin saat itu kau sedang minum jus jeruk sehingga salah. Namanya Julie, Uzumaki-san."

"Tidak Sai-kun, saat itu aku membaca sambil tiduran tengkurap di kamar dan pinggangku sedang dipeluk dari samping oleh Naruto-kun, tidak ada jus jeruk dan aku sangat yakin kalau namanya adalah Julia."

Ini sudah diluar batas! Aku sudah tidak peduli namanya Julie atau Julia tetapi apa hubungannya jus jeruk dengan salah membaca? Dan juga, Hime, kenapa kau dengan polosnya bercerita pada Sai tentang kebiasaanku memeluk pinggangmu saat tidur?

"Aku tau siapa nama wanita itu." Kata Kakashi-sensei bangun dari pingsannya.

"Siapa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sai dan Hinata.

"J**** P***z"

Buaaakkh!

"TERSERAH NAMANYA JULI A ATAU JULIE! TAPI GIMANA KAMI BISA TAU SIAPA NAMANYA KALAU SENSEI MENYEBUTNYA DENGAN PENUH SENSOR HAH?!"

Brak! Lagi-lagi suara berat terdengar tanda Kakashi-sensei kembali pingsan dengan tidak etisnya lagi. Namun, kali ini karena tinjuan dan bukanya cekikan. Kalau Sensei ku masih bertingkah lagi, mungkin selanjutnya akan aku tendang dengan tendangan kapten Tsub*sa!

"Anata, tenanglah. Kembalilah duduk." Kata Hinata menenangkanku. Huuh, kalau aku belum latihan bareng Paman Bee, bisa-bisa aku udah berubah jadi Kyubi!

Aku lalu duduk, diikuti oleh Hinata di sebelah kanan ku dan Sai di sebelah kiri ku.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto?" Tanya Sai cemas.

"Ah, biar saja, aku tidak peduli! Jika fans Kakashi-sensei protes, aku sewakan penghulu agar Sensei bisa menikah dengan mereka sekaligus!

"Aku tau rambut Kakashi-sensei sudah putih semua, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berubah menjadi Eyang Kakashi! Lagi pula bukan itu yang kucemaskan." Jawab Sai.

"Eh? Bukan? Lalu apa?"

"Sudah lebih dari seribu kata tertulis tapi judulnya belum muncul juga. Bukankah ini aneh?"

Sunyi..

Sunyi...

Sunyi?

"APPPUUUUAAAAA?!"

 **BACKTALK**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By N Kuadrat**

 **Warning : Gaje, typo, canon, PWP, author minta ditimpuk batu bata, Kakashi bernasib sial, parodi,** **judul di akhir cerita,** **bagi yang ngefans dengan RafiNagita, Jupe dan Eyang Subur sebaiknya tidak membaca fic ini^^.**

 **Rating : T**

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu."

"Anata, aku menyiapkan makan malam ya."

"Maaf, Naruto, aku ada janji bermain kelereng dengan Guy."

"O-oy, S-Sai, Hime, Ka-Kakashi-sensei, ba-bagaimana kalau kita saling mengobrol eh? Atau-atau kalian ingin melakukan petualangan besar? At-atau sebuah kisah cinta? Oy! La-lalu aku harus menulis apa lagi untuk isi fic ini?!

 **OWARI^^**

A/N : Yahooo, N come back. Pertama-tama, aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada fans Rafi Ahmad, Nagita Slavina. Julia Perez (ternyata Hinata bener, haha), Eyang Subur, Gintoki dan kapten Tsubasa yang membaca fic ku. Kedua untuk para fans Kakashi Hatake, haha gomen Kakashi sial terus. Maaf juga karena Ficnya aneh karena judulnya ada di akhir cerita. Bukan karena Ficnya belum selesai atau aku kehabisan Ide, tapi memang gitu (gitu gimana sih maksud lo?!)

Btw, Thanks buuuuangettt untuk para Reviewer yang udah mau ngereview fic "sakit" dan "belanja", makasih banyaaaaakkk, saran dan support kalian bener2 membantu. Sebenernya aku pingin bales, tapi aku gak tau gimana caranya? Kalau ada yang bisa tolong tulis di kolom review yaa (halah bilang aja minta review) Thanks juga untuk yang udah faforit Fic gaje ku dan ngefollow, that's make my spirit come back! Untuk kelanjutan fic "Belanja" semoga pada gak bosen nunggu, karena detil ceritanya masih ngambang dan udah ada beberapa ide cerita lain yang ngedesek masuk! Yap, semoga kalian suka Fic ketigaku dan gak bingung karena judulnya ada di akhir cerita that's all, hope you like it, mind to RnR?


End file.
